


Holiday Happiness

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Janice talk about Hanukkah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



> Umm, look... I know the challenge in about Purim Day but... words. So, this is a Hanukkah fic. XD
> 
> The image is a screenshot from the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just playing with them.

At first Jim had thought he had heard wrong as he had wished Yeoman Rand 'Happy Holidays' while walking down the hall. He actually hadn’t allowed what she had said in reply reach his brain for about five minutes, as at the time it had been full of schematics he had been running with Scotty as he had hurried down the hall to get to a meeting about ship’s productivity.

However, after the meeting had commenced and he began to let his brain slow down a bit from its full-on racing he’d remembered what she had said back.

Then Bones asked him if he was feeling alright and he realized that he had stopped mid-sentence and his jaw was hanging open, while his entire senior staff looked at him in confusion and – in the good Doctor’s and Spock’s case – annoyed exasperation; he assumed that for Spock it was because he still - however, slightly – discouraged such blatantly ridiculous _humanness_ , whereas in Bones’ case it was that he somehow had amassed enough information through subtle clues throughout their long-term association to accurately guess that Jim was behaving like an idiot over a _girl._

He grinned winningly at his two best friends and said “Ten minute break!” before bolting out of the doors while shouts of dissent flew at his back as he escaped… which probably meant that he actually had about _five_ minutes before they came after him and dragged him back to finish the meeting. He guessed it put the odds in his favor that he knew the exact seat in the mess-hall where Janice ate lunch and at what time… He wasn’t a stalker. Really.

But that thought flew right out of his head as he skidded into the mess and she turned and her smile lit up the whole room. He was pretty sure that the rest of the people milling around were looking at him like he was a mad man after nearly careening into an unlucky Ensign. He just nodded an apology to the young, wide-eyed brunette woman and swaggered away to sit next to his beautiful Yeoman.

When he sat next to her he got the same tingly rush he always got when she was near him. He turned on his best thousand-watt smile. “Happy _Hanukkah_ to you too Janice.”

A lovely pink blush flushed her face as disbelieving, joyous laughter bubbled up from her chest. “You came rushing in here and nearly barreled over that poor girl at the door, just to say that?”

He shrugged. “It was important.” The silent _‘You are important.’_ hung in the air… but somehow it wasn’t awkward like it should have been. “So do you have any celebration plans?”

She turned back to her tray and poked some of her nutrient-cubes around coyly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. “Maybe.” She turned back to him, looking at him hopefuly.

He reached out for the hand closet to his, the one not holding he fork, and laced their fingers together. “Maybe we could celebrate some together?”

One of her eyebrows shot up but her smile still lingered. “Really? What do _you_ know about Hanukkah?”

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at how incredulous she sounded. “More than you’d think. Grandma Kirk made the best sufganiyot in the galaxy, and I’d think I’d know. I also just happen to have her secret recipe. Maybe we can get together and make some sometime… that is… if you want to Janice.”

 She looked like she was about to reply when suddenly a commotion over his shoulder caught her attention. Jim merely sighed and closed his eyes, before donning his best kicked-puppy look and turning around to face a very not-amused Spock. “Captain, we have a meeting to finish.”

He sighed again, hunching his shoulders, before casting a glance back at Janice. “I guess I’ll see you around you around Yeoman?” He started to move off to be escorted back to the conference room, when he felt he grab the hem of his sleeve.

“Wait. How about tomorrow, after my shift ends?” He swiveled back to face her cute flushed face, grinning. “That sounds good.” He took her hand from his sleeve and kissed it.

Behind his back he heard Spock mumble something about being late, and suppressed the urge to chuckle at his friend’s discomfort at open affection. He composed his face as best he could before turning away and following his first officer out of the mess hall.


End file.
